


The love you have known

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: There's so many things you want to say, and so many things you haven't said. What if...you could? What if you finally could express what was boiling down in the depths of your heart?(This story fits any of our dear boys so whoever you want it to be is whom it shall be!)





	The love you have known

There was nothing more beautiful to her than to watch him while he slept, to witness each calm inhale and exhale, to watch the sheer relaxation that overcame his normally stressed features. She was quiet especially during these times, she didn't want to disturb his sleep especially since they had fallen asleep only hours ago, only for her to awaken due to the need for the bathroom. 

His hands were resting on his stomach, his shirt pulled up slightly over his stomach the skin there covered in soft goosebumps from the chill in the fall air. Her tired eyes pried themselves from her beloved husband, looking at the red numbers that radiated in the darkness from their alarm clock 2:45 a.m. Should she wait for him to wake up, perhaps play on her phone? She shook her head deciding the best thing to do would be to lay back down.

When was the last time she reveled in watching him be so at peace? The usual wrinkles on his forehead were gone, and the grimace no longer decorated his face replaced by a slight smirk of a smile. Wait....was he awake? A soft snoring sound resounded a no, so she let herself become entranced once more. Her fingers gently danced along his jaw, gracing the warm skin her own lips drawn into a grin as she began to whisper silently to him.

"Thank you for entering my life, thank you for all you have ever done for me. Thank you for every time danger sprang up and you ran to save me. Thank you for understanding me, and despite all my flaws having the ability to love me. You've loved me so openly, you've treated me like a goddess even when my insecurities pop up. You're all I've ever wanted, needed, craved and everything I have ever dreamed of. I love you so much." 

A soft chuckle silenced her, a hand graced her cheek as she was pulled into a loving kiss one that seared itself into her soul. His sleep filled voice brought tears to her eyes as she struggled to listen due to it being a whisper. 

"Please never doubt yourself again, I love you. You're everything I have needed or dreamed of in this world, and I am so happy to spend the rest of my life with you."

With that she saw him drift back to sleep, and despite it being a bit funny she wept quietly, overwhelmed by her own emotions especially her blinding joy that made her want to explode. She gave a grin despite the tears soaking her now hot cheeks as she laid back down beside the most gorgeous person she had ever known, and with that she rejoined him in their beautiful dream world.


End file.
